Bane
|domains = Civilization, Tyranny, War, Destruction, Evil, Hatred, Law |favored weapon = The Black Hand of Bane (gauntlet) |holy days = None |servitor creatures = evil folk }} Bane (pronounced bain) is the evil and malicious greater deity of fear, hatred and tyranny and ruler of Banehold. Preferring to plot and scheme, Bane rarely appears to act in a direct manner. His ultimate goal is to eventually control all of Faerûn. When summoned though, he has a dark, rather shadowy appearance with a resemblance of dark armor and his tell-tale jeweled dark gauntlet. He emanates an aura of vast power and cruel intelligence. Time of Troubles Bane was destroyed, or so it was thought, on 1358 DR, Eleasias 13, by Torm. He reappeared on Faerûn during a summoning by the lich Szass Tam in 1385 DR. Worshipers Worshipers of Bane seek power in nearly every station of life, with the aim of one day turning it over to the Black Lord. Clerics of Bane pray for their spells at midnight. The church of Bane has increased greatly in recent history due to his return. With this he has gained nearly all the worshipers of Iyachtu Xvim, his half-demon son, as well as some of Cyric. His clerics can be recognized by the black-enameled gauntlet put on one fist. They are able to enact spells against undead, such as a flare of greenish phosphorescence searing smaller undead or an even fiercer radiance searing ghouls and phantoms. Relationships Since his return, Bane has renewed his alliance with Loviatar, Malar, Mask and Talona. He hates the deities of the Triad, especially Torm, as well as Helm, Lathander, Mystra and Oghma. Considering their history, Bane also feels particular disdain for Cyric as well. Considering that Sune represents a portfolio opposite of his, he does not take kindly to her. Relatives Bane is the father of Iyachtu Xvim. Background A mortal before he became one of the Dead Three, Bane gained his divinity from Jergal. Time of Troubles Bane and Myrkul caused the Time of Troubles by stealing the Tablets of Fate from Lord Ao. During the Time of Troubles Bane was killed by Torm in the harbor of Tantras. He has since been resurrected. Dogma Serve no one but Bane. Fear him always and make others fear him even more than you do. The Black Hand always strikes down those who stand against it in the end. Defy Bane and die - or in death find loyalty to him, for he shall compel it. Submit to the word of Bane as uttered by his ranking clergy, since true power can only be gained through service to him. Spread the dark fear of Bane. It is the doom of those who do not follow him to let power slip through their hands. Those who cross the Black Hand meet their dooms earlier and more harshly than those who worship other deities. Lore 1. In the field: black cloaks with red "fist of Bane" in the center back (below and between shoulder-blades), with a breastplate of the same colors and decoration over black armor when going into battle. Casual dress: anything (dark clothing preferred), with a fist of Bane those days, a closed human right hand, wearing a gauntlet, with fingers towards the viewer and spikes on the knuckles, with three drops of blood depending from the horizontally-severed wrist; note that this has since changed into a bare hand with fires or lightnings leaking from between the fingers worn either as a hidden locket, somewhere on the body (if concealment was absolutely necessary), or (preferred) with a black sash tied at the hip so the red fist of Bane design is clearly visible. In the temple: varied from temple to temple (poorer rural temples could get pretty casual, sticking to black cloaks as a minimum). Most elaborate height of ceremonial clothing, under the High Imperceptor's rule: supreme priest in temple: all black/senior officers of temple: black with purple sashes/senior priests: black with red sashes/upperpriests: black with fiery orange sashes/general clergy: black, with fist of Bane gorgets denoting rank (schemes varied, but generally followed the rule of more fists meant higher rank, usually from 2nd through 7th level)/newly-accepted priests [ = 1st level]: black tunic over crimson breeches/novices: crimson robes/lay brothers: orange robes (newly-accepted priests and lower allowed to wear only black half-cloaks, not full black cloaks as other ranks). All priests of Bane carried at least two consecrated holy symbols of Bane at all times: in a hollow boot-heel and mounted on their belts (when undressed, at least one symbol, worn on neck-chain). 2. Maces: all priests of Bane (magical weapons for highest ranks). Morningstars: temple officers, priests of any rank assigned to doorguard duties. Whips and Spiked Lashes: upperpriests. Novices and lay brothers: hammers and cudgels. 3. See my answer to 1. 4. Stationary defence: Hammerguard, a variant of Evard's black tentacles wherein tentacles didn't grasp, but wielded maces (actually part of the spell, not actual weapons that could be detached from the tentacle). Battle: Flailing Cloud (moving by caster's will cloud of darkness that bludgeons all creatures it touches those bearing a holy symbol of Bane, Mystic Lash, Flame Blade (black flames variant, same effects). These are the favourites, but Banites could wield almost any spell. Higher level priests always carried some formidable cause wounds spells, and the 'real bad ones' usually had flame strikes AND blade barriers ready to go. Quiet confidence, and cold, clipped speech (whispers dripping with menace) was the preferred "style" among most Banites; swaggering, shouting and ranting were for lesser clergy of lesser gods. Note that in the Zhentil Keep mix, the clergy and the wizards tended to loathe each other, the beholders keeping both groups from erupting into open strife by "making examples" of those individuals who did. (This hatred wasn't divinely-dictated: in Darkhold and other outposts, certain clerics and wizards who had to work together daily became firm friends, or even lovers.) Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Humans Category:Human deities Category:Lawful evil deities